


Radiance and Delacruz meet the Coterie and bring the Reverie

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: The Coterie meets The Reverie Twins [1]
Category: Good Trouble (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Original Character(s), Other, Polyamory, Zeke is mixed with white & Black in this timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: After Radiance met Jazmin and was so very enamored, Delacruz decided to go meet Gael. This went really well, and now the rest of the gang? gaggle? group? squad? is fumbling through something super sweet. This story is set after the initial dates and nerves. (The Original Non-Binary Character dates Mari & Evan & Raj & Gael & Isabella & Dennis & Jesus & sometimes Emma. Her twin dates Jazmin & Zeke.)
Relationships: Davia/Dennis, Dennis/ONC, Gael/Isabella, Gael/Isabella/ONC, Jazmin/Zeke, Jazmin/Zeke/ONC, Jesus Adams Foster/Emma Kurtzman, Jesus/Emma/ONC, Malika/Isaac, Mariana Adams Foster/Evan Speck, Mariana/Evan/ONC, Mariana/Raj, Mariana/Raj/ONC
Series: The Coterie meets The Reverie Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617391





	Radiance and Delacruz meet the Coterie and bring the Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Radiance and Delacruz were both born in Puerto Rico. They both went to school in Harlem from ages 3 to 10. Radiance lived in Puerto Rico from 10 to 19. She went back to New York after that. Delacruz lived in Hawaii from 10 to 21. She started traveling through the Polynesian and Melanesian islands until the two of them turned 19. The twins are somewhere between almond and chestnut in terms of skin tone. Rae is older by two and half minutes. They both have freckles all over and dimples, too. Dela has a graffiti style tattoo across her upper back. She also has tattoos of eclipses and starfish all over the arms. Rae has a bunch of moon, sun, and star tats all over the legs. They both pierced their noses with rings, septums with barbels, with a pair of rings per ear. Dela has a support snake named Shimmer, she's a Rainbow Boa. Her other animals include a female leopard gecko named Shula, a male poodle named Arizona, and a male Tibetan Mastiff named Roadeo. Rae has a female guide bloodhound named Chisholm and a male sunbeam snake named Lourdes. Dennis is a sugar daddy because in this timeline, he gets help about a month or so earlier and that's what this AU needs.

"Vave, can I call you GiGi? But also, do you wanna go make art somewhere that should have had it long, long ago?" Gael smiles slyly, " **Cruzita** , we've been hanging out for like five months. Of course you can." Cruz drapes herself across Gael, the two of 'em are sitting in a booth sharing a boozy vegan chocolate malt and some veggie dumplings. He traces her back tattoo (she's wearing a lavender strapless crop top and some gray gauzy shorts). She idly draws lemniscates on his thighs (he's wearing white cargo shorts and a mint green tank top). "You know, I think Mariana and Raj are both bi. Evan and Jesus, too. Isa and Emma are probably pan or something. Isn't that wonderful?" Gael hums, mulling it over as he feeds Delacruz some dumplings. "That _is_ wonderful. The funny thing is you helped these people learn some stuff about themselves that they should learned have a long time ago. I'm proud of you." He softly kisses both of her eyelids, twice; she blows him glossy kisses in response. "GiGi?" "Yeah?" "I wish we'd met earlier." "So do I, Del, so do I." The twosome finish up their food, somehow Gael has managed to switch spots with Delacruz. She works her fingers through his hair as he quickly works out the tip. "I know a lot near Zeke's job we can go to." Del giggles fondly; "I **_have_** to roll up before we start over there." Gael gently grabs her wrist before kissing it. He gets up and pulls Del up with him. "Bye Lydian!" She waves and the server winks at her before clearing the table. The pair saunters over to Delacruz's brand new motorcycle.

She tosses a helmet to Gael before rearranging the art supplies in the sidecar. As they pull off, the driver comes to a sobering- yet inaccurate- realization: "GiGi! Was it not my turn to pay the bill?!" He chuckles warmly, "Actually, you were only supposed to handle the tip. It's fine." The ride over to the lot was only twelve minutes long. Immediately after they park, Dela fumbles through her bag for a few futile moments, only to realize Gael has got her covered. He nimbly gets the joint ready for her. "Guau, papi. You are so good at this rolling thing." She snatches it from him, lights it up, and sets up some painting equipment all in the same few breaths. He rolls his eyes and gets out the gloves. The two of them paint a glow in all lighting intersex pride flag, a chrome bisexual pride flag, a shimmery trans pride flag, and a flower filled gay pride flag. In the span of three hours (they started at around 5:38), DD has finished two joints, four bags of plantain chips, one strawberry Skittles drink, and one order of Fiesta Fried Tater Tots. Gael finished one Strawberry Skittles drink, one joint, one bag of plantain chips, and one order of curly fries. The art came out great, so after Delacruz convinces Gael to paint them over with a special protective veneer [she used very inappropriate language], the two of them head out. Dennis calls Cruz. "Hey Denny, yeah you will see me soon. I had a good time, thanks for the candy! My animals loved their other gifts. Plus, the pet sitter you got for Shimmer is literally the best one she's ever had. I will spend time with you after I hang out with Bell, Raj, and Mari. Bye Denny!" Gael sighs. He's always been worried about the bond between those two, but now he's realizing that he shouldn't be all judgy judgy just because their relationship started off as purely a Sugaring Thing. Isabella calls him. "Hey Is. No, we didn't eat your edibles. Yeah, I posted pictures of the flags up on Insta. Of course she misses you! She is just a little sore about your misgendering her and her twin. They both identify as non-binary, but **Dela** is the agender one and _Rae_ is the gender fluid one babe."

Delacruz sighs and whispers something into Gael's ear. The pair has already started to make their way home. It's a roughly thirty six minute ride back. "She says give Mariana a hug and a shoulder bump for her. Yes, you should apologize again. No, Rae is still the only twin who has forgiven you. See you later Bella." The drive back to the Coterie is filled with Wiz Khalifa and Ty Dolla $ign. As they travel on, getting closer and closer to the "house", Delacruz uses Bluetooth to call Isabella. "Isa, hey! Nah, we will see you soon. I just-" Gael rubs her back soothingly as she begins to sniffle. "Yeah, gosh, yeah. I wasn't _mad_ , I was hurt. You didn't even disgrace us in person! Rae got over it cause niggas is meanies in PR to an extent that is brutally more American than how it usually goes down in my first favorite state. Sure, we can do that. Okay, bye Isa." "You did good." The two get off the motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it happier and gayer and Blacker!


End file.
